


I'm Sorry, Little One

by HopelessRomantic1020



Series: Fodlan Shenanigans [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomantic1020/pseuds/HopelessRomantic1020
Summary: In which Byleth turns on Edelgard. Written pre-release. AU.





	I'm Sorry, Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not something I planned on writing, but... here you go!

Emperor Edelgard could hardly believe the events that had transpired. The Garreg Mach Monastery, now the Black Eagles’ main base of operations, had been razed to the ground in its entirety. Most of the Imperial army had been away when it happened, and the Black Eagle Strike Force had nowhere to run. Still, that was the least of Edelgard's problems.

Each and every one of her generals—her most trusted allies—lay scattered all around her in the courtyard, forever unmoving.

Caspar, who died taking a spear meant for Linhardt.

Linhardt, who was cut down not a minute later trying to bring him back.

Petra, who was shot from her wyvern and plummeted to her demise.

Dorothea, who died alongside Ferdinand and Bernadetta as enemy soldiers forced them from the monastery and speared them countless times.

And Hubert—dearest Hubert—who had loyally defended the emperor to his last breath. A last-ditch effort in the form of a Death blast killed many Knights of Seiros, but he’d taken far too much damage already and expired in Edelgard’s arms with a smile.

“I don’t understand,” she whispered, doing her best not to show her inner sorrow even as her friends lay dead before her. “How could this have happened…?”

“Edelgard.”

Her head snapped up when she heard an all-too familiar voice. Her heart nearly did a flip as a black-clad swordsman with light green hair stepped forward. He clutched the Sword of the Creator in one of his hands, an impressive feat considering its weight, and yet his miserable expression seemed heavier still.

“My teacher…" Edelgard gasped, a myriad of emotions overwhelming her all at once. Relief, sadness, anger... _Apprehension_. "Did you…?!”

“He’s _ not _ your teacher,” a serene, almost motherly voice said. Edelgard’s large violet eyes only widened as Archbishop Rhea stepped out from behind her former instructor. She smiled, earning a harsh glare from Edelgard. “Not anymore.”

“I should have known you would have corrupted him,” Edelgard spat, rising to her feet with her fabled axe at the ready. “You took _everything_ from me!”

“I have done nothing wrong. Byleth here has _ chosen _ to serve the Church.” Rhea smiled again and stroked Byleth’s cheek lovingly, the swordsman shutting his eyes in shame. “More to the point, he chose the _ correct _ path. Look around you, _ Emperor_. All your friends who chose to blindly follow you? _ You _lead them here. To their deaths.”

Edelgard’s breath hitched in her throat. Loathe as she was to admit it, there was some truth to her words. She'd secretly been surprised when the rest of the Black Eagles had decided to follow her, and she knew that death was always a possibility, but... To lose _all _of them, and so soon? Between her thoughts and the circle of flames around them, each breath she took felt as though it would be her last. She shook her head and turned her ire towards Byleth instead. “... And what of the Blue Lions? The Golden Deer? Have you disposed of _ them _ as well, _ Teacher _? Have you?!”

“I…” Byleth turned to face her. His eyes glistened as he struggled to find the words.

“Really?” Edelgard scoffed. “Tears?”

Rhea’s smile vanished. “... They are not for him.”

Another struggled gasp for air, and Edelgard clutched her rapidly-beating heart as the realization set in. “... No. This isn’t right! This isn’t _ you_, Byleth! It’s not too late! Come back to us… Come back to _ me__! _Please…”

“I ignored my destiny once,” Byleth said, his voice heavy as he stared her down. “I cannot do that again... Even for you.”

“My teacher...” 

Byleth flicked his wrist, extending the Sword of the Creator. He never stopped looking at her, even as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“I’m sorry, little one.”


End file.
